The Eternity Saga - Part 2
by Eternal
Summary: God Saiyan Showdown...


Trunks stood there awaiting Gohan's response. He knew that the little fool would go on, and on about his infinite power and amazing skills. The little prick was so full of himself, that if his power were indeed as great as his ego, he would have been unstoppable.  
  
Gohan sneered at Trunks. "Fool. Do you think by your big light show that you can scare me? I know that no other Saiyan is even near as powerful as I. I am a god among gods. Luckily my fool of a dad, and overprotective mom ensured that I was not killed before my power was unlocked. Now that I have access to it, even my father Goku, and Vegeta's powers pale in comparison. What do you, pitiful Trunks think you can offer that neither of them can? You could have been gone a hundred years instead of three and I would still be more powerful then you."  
  
Trunks nodded his head in agreement. He noticed the shocked looked on Gohan's face as he agreed with him. "Yes, you are correct Gohan. Your powers do indeed pale both Goku and Vegeta's power levels, and even if I were gone for a hundred years of training, I would never have been able to defeat you, but..." Trunks moved faster then light itself, entering the stream of the linear flow. Moving so fast, that Gohan only remotely saw even a flicker on his greatest level of perception, before a fist slammed into his face cracking his jawbone and sending him reeling into the nearest mountain range. He spun out of control for nearly twenty miles straight through the entire range of mountains, in less then a second, and before he could regain his composure, Trunks was already there and as he came down on him with both of his fists locked together in an axe-arm thrust he spoke with a glimmer of humor in his voice. "...but if I trained for a thousand years, perhaps I would be even far superior to you..." Gohan's face went pale as he heard these words and felt Trunk's hands crush down on his spinal cord. He heard a loud cracking noise as he spiraled nearly a quarter of a mile to the ground, slamming another tenth of a mile into the crust's surface.  
  
Gohan's insane power levels still healed his body, though not instantaneously like it had before. He felt his power weaken for the first time in years. His true power was in fact not infinite. This scared Gohan to the core. "Oh my god.. How the hell did he get a thousand years to train?" But then it dawned on Gohan. "The Time Chamber... But that's insane. In fact, Trunks must be insane. Even a couple decades in there by yourself would drive anyone in their right mind to insanity. They would destroy themselves. What is his secret. How did he possibly survive. I must find this out, and escape to train myself!" He thought greedily. He would have to find a way to trick Trunks into sharing the information.  
  
Trunks dropped to the ground, his bright aura shinning around him so brightly, he looked like a glowing humanoid figure trapped within a small star. His eyes shone even brighter, like icy sparks in the center of this cosmic power. He watched as Gohan jumped back to his feet. Gohan's royal blue and white robes now ripped to shreds, only small pieces still hanging onto his torn body. Even after his saiyan healing had moments to repair him, he still had a few cuts and bruises throughout his body. Gohan sent out a spiral of scanning energy towards Trunks. The force rebounded on him. He wasn't even able to calculate the power level. There was to much disturbance from sheer energy. Gohan shook uncontrollably for a second from fear before he contained himself, and spoke up with his simple child's voice. "I.. I'm sorry Trunks. I don't know what happened to me. I think that the power simply got to me, and changed me." Gohan began to break down in tears. "I'm... sorry Trunks. Help me..." He said as he thrust his face into his hands, openly bawling.   
  
Trunks walked a little closer and observed him. No expression change could be seen. He retained his blank and ominous stare as he studied Gohan. He spoke simply, and plainly, and again, the ground, trees, and shrubbery around him felt the force and ripped and tore, or cracked. "It won't work Gohan. I can read your thoughts. I know that you are doing everything you want of your own volition, and you are not ashamed of anything you've done. You have not a single thread of repentance in your selfish heart. I can understand how you deceived the others though. You act is a good one, and your friends are trusting souls. Only I and Vegeta suspected anything. That you could possibly be more then you let on. When I felt the change in your power level erupt for that split second before you could control it when you reached your transformation nearly three years ago, I knew that something had to be done. That's right, as you suspect I used the Time Chamber and I stayed there for a thousand days, or a thousand years it was for me. What I once was, is no more. The Trunks you know is in fact dead. I think my soul is still in here somewhere..." Trunks paused at that, and a smile change in his expression lingered. Was it sadness, loneliness, perhaps regret Gohan wondered, he wasn't sure. But then after that brief moment Trunks continued and his voice and face became expressionless again. "...But what was my humanity is gone. I have only purpose that remains in me. The purpose to preserve the future from so called gods and deities who would choose to oppress everyone to be the all powerful being or god of the universe. No more will I allow that. I have become the guardian of all existence, and none shall destroy the law that I set for freedom for all individuals. You give me no choice but to destroy you. For you hold not a single sign of repentance in you. If I let you go, you would only grow stronger and attempt once again to oppress the people of this universe."  
  
Gohan responded to him. "Let me ask you one thing Trunks. How did you survive the insanity of that place. How did you keep from destroying your own self in all of that time?" Trunks replied with a simple and blunt voice. "I did try to destroy myself, but I survive far longer then perhaps anyone believed. By the time I went insane, for I very well did, I attempted to destroy myself, but I had become so strong and my power so infinite that I couldn't even destroy myself. After centuries of insanity, amazingly enough I recovered and become this strange almost soulless being I now am with nothing but a purpose."  
  
Gohan was not a total fool, he had mastered many skills and techniques, one being the instant teleportation and being able to charge in a few seconds without it being detected, even by those more powerful then him. He thought to himself as Trunks finished speaking, "Fool, he's given me enough time to form the teleportation link I needed. Now it will only be a matter of time before I can return and destroy him. Right before Trunk's very eyes Gohan instantly faded, heading immediately for the Chamber of Time...  



End file.
